


Random Acts of Swanqueen - The Drabbles

by mariacomet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariacomet/pseuds/mariacomet
Summary: Random Acts of Swanqueen are drabbles that put Emma and Regina in all kinds of situations:Star/PlanetPolice Officer/ArresteeJewel thievesStarship Captain/EngineerAnd more.





	1. Star Ship Captain/Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday again all,  
> Yesterday on Twitter, I posted a bunch of drabbles as a Valentine's day present to the Swanfam. I do RAoSQ (Random Acts of SwanQueen) often on Twitter but yesterday I posted 11 and I based most of them on suggestions. My lovely wife was all: "you should publish these". She's usually right so I am going to slowly publish them here for those that are interested. Tons of fun to write. They are complete as is, little fragments of Swanqueen happy without the stress of me piloting a full journey.
> 
> This is your captain speaking.

Emma winced as the Captain entered engineering. Nearby the warp core made hissing noises it absolutely shouldn’t be making. In futility, she tried to brush away smudges from her uniform. Remembering that she was wearing a non-uniform ball cap (Go Killer Klingons!), she swept it off her head. A lock of hair fell into her eyes.

“Lt. Swan, am I mistaken that this ship used to go faster than impulse speed?” Captain Mills leaned in a little closer. “We’ve also talked about that hat. In engineering and in,” her voice lowered an octave. “other places.” 

Their relationship was only a few weeks old. But it had taken Emma a solid six months to get the captain to agree to a single date. 

“Well, I was just trying to fix - see, I thought I’d found a way to minimize the power output when - “

Regina pressed a fingertip to her lips. “Can you fix it?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you later.” She smiled slowly. ”Just as soon as it’s done.”

All in all, the efficiency in engineering had increased significantly in the last few weeks. Today was no exception.


	2. Star and Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from Kali (@xdancerKali) who suggested Swanqueen romance between planets. Thanks Kali for the prompt!

The star understood it would only pass the planet of Regina every 20 years. Not that it understood time. It used points in the sky as references, as all stars did. She just knew that there were two white dwarves and a planet of ice – and then Regina. She grew as bright as she could every time she rotated near the beautiful, dark planet. But the planet did not seem to notice her. It was silent and occupied with its lakes, mountains, and valleys.

Still, each time Emma's orbit came close to Regina, she summoned all her strength and burned her light as hard as she could. For many, many years she tried, but still the planet did not speak to her. Until one day, having given up hope; Emma did not glow. She did not try. She did not burn.

On that day, Regina whispered, “my star, have I lost your light? Please, in all the sky, I have need of only you."

"But you have been silent so long," Emma said.

"I am a rough, scarred planet. When you come near, I try to only show you part of my face. It takes all of my strength."

"But I would see all of you and talk with you, even if our time is short," said the star. And Regina finally showed her full face, and the star smiled and was happier than she'd ever been.


	3. Bake sale Mom/Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from Kali (@xdancerKali) who suggested bake sale mom/baker Swanqueen romance. Thanks Kali for the prompt!

“These cupcakes would be moister if you mixed the batter at a lower speed,” said the brunette as she examined the cupcake she’d just purchased.

“Are you kidding me?”

The brunette stiffened. “I do not kid about food.”

“I’m just trying to raise money for our baseball team, okay?”

“You would raise funds more effectively if you made better baked goods.”

Emma fixed her with a cold look. “Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy your cupcake.”

“I would be happy to offer lessons.”

“What?”

“Lessons, Coach Swan as in an education on how to properly bake.”

Emma sighed and rounded the bake sale table, grabbing the woman’s arm and pulling her away from the other customers. “What’s your problem?” And then it hit her. All along a tiny voice in her head told her this particular pain in the ass customer was familiar. And now she figured out why. Regina Mills. Fucking award-winning chef who had three shows on t.v.


	4. Wedding Day

Regina had been married once before and it was the worst day of her life. Her mother had insisted she read practical books about histories or languages or strategy. From a very young age, the finest tutors gave her lessons on every subject that a would-be queen should know. Her mother dismissed romance as nonsense. Love as weakness. Hope as foolishness. But, like every heart, the tiny flame that believed in those things was not easily vanquished. Not truly. Not ever. She abandoned it, tried her best to lose it in the forest of her ambitions. She’d denied it, turning her back to it and pretending it didn’t exist.

The day she met Emma, she felt it stir and she fought to keep banished. The flickering of fire refused her. Emma kindled it and it grew. Her smiles were added coal. Her faith in Regina gasoline. Her small touches and easy jokes poked the flame higher. When Emma proposed, she couldn’t help but say yes. There was no other possible word to say because her heart was full of that quiet, brightly burning thing.

Today then, the best day of her life, she married again. Emma said her vows and added a quiet, “I love you”.

And she said, “Every time you look at me, I find my dreams.”


	5. Cop/Arrestee (Kinda)

They argued about it sometimes: the job. Only they masked it, pretended it was about finances or the household or their son. Except Regina couldn’t look at her in her sheriff’s uniform on some days. Sometimes when Emma came home from work, Regina stared at her blankly then she said she was taking a drive. She never left for more than an hour. But still.

So that night, Emma followed her wife, turned on the flashing lights of her car and pulled her over. “We need to talk about this,” Emma said, walking up to the side of Regina’s black Mercedes. 

“Emma…what…are you arresting me?”

Emma tapped her cuffs at her hips. “If I have to so that we talk about this, you’re damn right I will.”

Regina opened her car door, slamming it shut. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest. “I can’t lose you. You have this noble heart. You race into danger if there’s the slightest chance you can save someone. It’s so, so stupid. But I love you for it. So much. It just terrifies me.”

“Baby, I need you with me. You’re what keeps my heart strong. There’s so much b.s., so much bad out there. But you keep my heart safe.”


	6. Parole Officer/Ex-Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Kali (@xdancerKali)

Regina tapped her nails against the desk and Emma focused on the red nail polish. Deep, dark red on long well-manicured nails. She rubbed her hands together, calloused and dry. Her fingertips slightly grayish-black because she'd come here from work. It was hard as hell to get grease stains clean - especially when you were running late.

She was always running late.

Regina was watching her with dark, searching eyes and kept tapping. All it did was make the back of Emma's neck tingle.

"They tell us in our training, Miss Swan, that in our desire to help those who have left the prison system – we could, conceivably mistake empathy for other, more complicated feelings. We've been meeting for eight months and I have been impressed with your progress. Proud of it, even. But I –"

More tapping.

"Just tell me one thing," said Emma. "Do you want to touch me as much as I want to touch you?"

The tapping stopped.


	7. Zombies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Alex (@highspeedmerge) who asked for "Zombie apocalypse - the local coffee shop owner and town psychic manage to escape to a mall & hide together". I didn't QUITE go all the way there but it was a fun idea to play with.

Emma Swan saw the brunette from her roof vantage point. She had on heels. Who the hell wore heels these days? But there she was, stalking down the street, shotgun cradled in her arms. She saw what the woman was headed towards. A kid, dark-haired in a tree, surrounded by a couple of zombies. The brunette didn't wait, she blasted one then another at point-blank range. The kid scampered down from the tree and hugged her. She bent to cup his face and kiss his temple.

Emma fell madly in love. Hopelessly. The kind of heart filling, crazy, bold love, that made you want to be a hero.

Which is why when a screech came from a nearby clump of trees, she shouted, "run!" She swung herself down from the roof using the same rope she'd use to climb up. When she touched earth, she fired both her handguns at the snarling zombie until it stopped.

The brunette's eyes narrowed at Emma.

"Um, hi," Emma said.


	8. Jewel Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from Alex (@highspeedmerge) - "Rival jewel thieves that show up at the same heist."

Regina crept from the bed, gathering her clothes. She couldn't, even now, fully understand what had happened.

The gallery had been dark, security guards none the wiser, everything was going perfectly. She'd used the glove with the curator's fingerprint and the door had slid open. Except instead of finding just the softball-sized jewel, she found a blonde dressed all in black,  _holding_ the jewel.

The blonde, Emma, gave a lopsided smile. "Well, this is kinda awkward. Um, do you want to get this thing out of here and get a drink?"

She agreed but Regina had spent months planning tonight. She wasn't about to settle for half a cut. No, it would be all or nothing. She initiated a kiss at the bar, a distraction. Or, it was supposed to be. But the kiss – she licked her lips still tasting the electricity of it – turned into more kisses, hands grasping clothes, their bodies pressing and undulating.

She looked back to where Emma was still sleeping. Regina let her eyes run down the line of Emma's bare, smooth back.

"If you steal it, I'm only going to steal it back," Emma's voice was amused and husky.

Regina smiled, leaning down and kissing the back of Emma's neck. She straightened afterward and quickly dressed. "Come and get me then, Miss Swan."


	9. Sci-Fi BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sci-Fi BDSM. 
> 
> I blame the lack of sleep.

Regina Mills stood at attention, hands behind her back. Her black military uniform had the patch of ‘controller’ and two purple stars above it showed her rank to be ‘Commander’.

Her aid briefed her as they moved down the corridor of the spaceship. “Her name is Emma Swan. She has been resistant to three attempts at controller education. Usually, she would have been sent to the mines, but…”

“Yes,” Commander Mills said, voice soft and husky. “I have seen her test results. A Stormwitch. Been many years since one has been found.” A coy smile twisted the edges of her mouth. “If I can tame her, the emperor will be very grateful.”

The door to the training room slid open. The blonde, Emma, was on her knees in the center of a room well-stocked with whips, floggers and constructions meant to restrain or position.

She paced around Emma, then lightly – gently – lifted her head so that their eyes met.


	10. Ghost Hunter/Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been watching re-runs of "Unsolved Mysteries" lately. And THIS is what happened.

The Youtube series is called “We Hunt Ghosts”. Emma’s job is to set up the drones. Usually, it’s a couple hours of effort in whatever haunted location they are featuring. After that, the little guys wander around all night on their own, collecting B footage.

It’s Monday and it’s late. One of the drones (she calls it ‘Vader’) keeps losing power and falling dead to the ground. She’s checked everything and can’t figure it out. She kneels by it and sighs, knocking on it.

 

“You do not seem to be taking the hint,” a soft husky voice says from behind her.

 

Her blood chills in her veins and she turns. “Ma’am, I don’t think anyone is supposed to be in…”

 

“My name is Regina Mills. This is my home. I would strongly encourage you to leave.”

 

Emma gulped. “Um, why can I see through you?”


	11. Our Regina and Emma - Well, if they dated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's just been a rough week.

A jagged cut spilled blood down the cheek. Regina’s fingers traced near it, without touching, watching Emma sleep and wondering why she chose to bear – whatever this was – alone.

 

“Emma?” she whispered, wanting to ferry her from sleep gently. Her smile rose as Emma’s head lifted from the pillow before her eyes opened. “You’re a mess. Literally this time.”

 

“Hey,” she said, voice gruff with sleep. She sat up, pulling at her stained shirt to survey the damage. “See, the dwarfs started a bar fight.”

 

“And did you end it?” Emma grinned, impish, and gave a noncommittal shrug. “You’re two hours late for work and didn’t answer your phone.”

 

“It’s dad’s shift.”

 

“No, I double-checked. It’s you.”

 

“So I’m in trouble?” Dirty-faced and still with a mischievous look, she pulled a willing Regina into her lap.

 

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can use your wiles against me.”

 

Emma’s mouth brushed her neck. “I have wiles?”

 

Regina’s intake of breath was sharp, skin tingling. “Perhaps.”


	12. Future Emma and Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a pretty rough week so...more drabbles.

Emma approached in slow steps and stopped at a polite distance, though she leaned, if daring closeness.

“So, you’re leaving? What about the town?” She asked Regina.

A laugh. “I think eighteen years as mayor is enough. Time for someone else to keep watch over everyone.” She massaged the center of her palm with her thumb. “Henry’s in college now, I could live closer to him.”

Emma scratched behind her ear, considering possible arguments. “I know right now I should make a speech and tell you how the town relies on you and how it needs you. But, I don’t give a fuck about that.” She couldn’t meet her eyes and drew in a breath to stall for time. “I married Hook and it never felt right. When I came back to town, you gave me my job back.”

Emma’s gaze darted up. “And I felt sane again. No, that’s not it. I felt strong. Everything makes sense. You make everything make sense. I still struggle to believe I belong anywhere, that I really have a home. Except when I’m with you. With you, home is just right there. And I’ve been trying to figure how you make me feel that way. And it’s so stupid that it’s taken so long for me to just accept what my heart knows  - that I need you. That I’m yours. I don’t know if you feel anything like that for me. But if there’s even a chance then stay. Please.”


End file.
